


Sundays; Soumako 'date days'

by That_Pure_Power



Series: A week into the life of SouMako during the holidays [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Pure_Power/pseuds/That_Pure_Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke goes out on a date with Makoto, it's been a long time since they went out in public and were really like a couple, so Sousuke does what he can do to make it memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays; Soumako 'date days'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first day, each day will have something different, but i'm not sure how it's supposed to work out just yet.

**Sundays:** "Time for a date"

 

Makoto woke up, a gentle breeze swept through the bedroom, it wasn't too cold, yet the warmth from Sousuke's body was welcoming at the same time.

He lay there for 20 minutes, embracing the big and strong man's arms and lower back,  _I'm the happiest man there could ever be, I don't think that anyone else is better looking than Sousuke_

He thought he only said that in his head, not out loud, and gasped when Sousuke woke up, brushing his long lips against Makoto's soft lips. 

"you're so fucking sweet Mako, I love you too"

the pair stayed like that for another 30 minutes, it was only 9:00 when Sousuke decided to make breakfast. 

It was Makoto's favourite, combined with a irresistible breakfast staple, pancakes.

2 small stacks of chocolate chip pancakes. drizzled lightly with powdered sugar to top it all off, he smiled, and it was a genuine type of smile, once you only see a few times from this usually strong and hard to interpret man.

 

* * *

 

"Mako, where would you like to go today?" It's going to be just us, Rin and Nanase are flying to China today for a competition, Rei and Nagisa are still in Iwatobi right now, and well, we are alone today."

"Thats not a bad thing, Sou" Makoto chirped, he had a really nice idea, and hoped it would go through

" Let's go have a picnic! I know a great place to do it"

"where?" Sousuke pondered

" Shinjuku"

"The national park?" 

"Yeah, I have a large picnic basket in here from a while ago, with all the fancy supplies. Please?" Makoto asked, adding a kiss and making a puppy dog face at the same time

_Holy shit, that's so cute, he's displaying all the weapons here, he really wants to go, I can't say no to that face,_

"okay, you win Mako. But let me start preparing now, don't distract me just yet, we don't want to get too distracted here" Sousuke smirked. As much as he wanted Makoto, it's not a bad idea to leave the house once in a while.

 

 

 

 

The men set off after lunch, driving to Shinjuku. placing themselves down at a sakura tree, facing the lake, scintillating in the sunshine.

Makoto got the blanket out, a large red and white checkered, wide enough for him and Sousuke to lie down afterwards.

"come on! Let's take a picture together Sou!"

they asked a friendly man who just happened to be passing by on a stroll. He agreed to take a photo.

"Hey wait, i'm a professional photographer, I want to do this properly, let me get my camera out, here's my email, come and see my office in a couple days, I want it to be framed for you. Don't worry about pricing, it's on me" the man smiled, his pink hair ruffled in the breeze.

"K-Kisumi!" Sousuke and Makoto stuttered in unison, finishing each others sentences after regaining some composure. "We didn't know - it's nice to see you again!" 

"Hey, it's alright Makoto, and you to Sousuke, I'm doing this for you guys, and I want to win a competition worldwide in time for Valentines day. 

 

 

Sousuke and makoto both posed at the lake, holding hands and smiling towards the camera.

"You guys are too cute! but is it okay If I make you do another few poses?" both men nodded in agreement, wanting to have a nice photo and help Kisumi out.

 

Eventually, Kisumi had 2 photos for submission and for Makoto and Sousuke's house, one photo where their backs were against the camera, Sousuke's arm around Makoto's waist, with Makoto's head nuzzled gently onto Sousuke's good shoulder. facing the dazzling lake, tinted a nice golden yellow.

The other photo faced the sakura tree, where Sousuke cupped his hands on Makoto's face and kissed him. They were both rising models already, but it's cute to have a cliché photo every once in a while.

 

"Thanks so much!" "Ill send you a digital copy tonight Makoto, and come over to my office on Wednesday, Sousuke, it's right near your office block actually, named Shigino photography."

 

Kisumi left the two lovers, waving and thinking to himself,  _I can't let no one see this just yet, I'm going to send it to 2 of their biggest fans, you know Kisumi. The ever so romantic Rin and bubbly, gossip driven Nagisa!_

Makoto ended the date at a sushi place, where they ate sushi crafted from the most delicate hands, resulting in a scrumptious dish.

 

"I had fun today Sou, how about you?" Asked Makoto

"It was really good Mako, anytime with you is always fun" Sousuke replied

" Stop being so cheesy sometimes, Sou!" But Makoto couldn't help but blush. He became a deep shade of red, like a stop sign.

 

* * *

 

* Buzz Buzz Buzz *

 

Both men finally arrived home, cleaned up and were just relaxing around the house, watching a movie while in each other's arms. Their phones each buzzed, each with two messages.

 

Kisumi sent both of them the photos, and allowed any posing or sharing as it was his treat.

Makoto and Sousuke both put the one where they kissed as their new profile picture, across all social media platforms. gaining thousands and thousands of admiring fans on Twitter and Instagram.

 

The second texts for each man were from friends, one from Rin and the other from Nagisa, virtually saying the same thing.

 

"GET ON SKYPE, NOW!" 

 

they did what they were told and soon, had a 3 way call between Rin and Haru on one end and Rei and Nagisa on the other. For some odd reason, they were both walking around in the dark.

 

"Hey sou-chan! you guys looked so cute!" 

"Naa-gi-saaa, thanks, but How did you know?"

 

There was a knocking on the door, in which Sousuke grabbed the chance to comprehend the situation, which ultimately backfired as the other four disconnected from skype, but appeared right at the _Yamazaki_ Household

 

Nagisa bear hugged Makoto, for a small man, he had an incredibly tight grip on the larger men, same with Rin, but Nagisa's hugs hurt more!

 

"TOO CUTEE GUYS" - chanted Rin and Nagisa

Makoto looked at Haru, who gave Sousuke a glare, then returned to his regular state.

"Relax Nanase, it's just a kiss, you shouldn't be complaining, after all, Mako and I have run into you and Rin in some, interesting acts. I didn't know you liked whips and floggers so much,  _Haruka_ " Sousuke smirked, dropping his voice for only everyone but Nagisa to hear, if he heard, Nagisa would request endless foursomes, ruled over by the dictator with blonde hair.

 

 

Eventually, the guests left, and Makoto fell asleep. Sousuke climbed in the bed, wrapped around Makoto and kissed him goodnight.

 

"Love you, Mako Yamazaki."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, feel free to leave comments on what you want the other days to feature!
> 
> It doesn't have to be all canon - or chronological. But it does have to be in Tokyo, just for continuance purposes.
> 
> And yes, Makoto chose to drop Tachibana, it was a way for him to move forward after some rejection from Ran and Ren, oddly enough, his dad too.


End file.
